Furst Time
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: <html><head></head>ToraleixJackson Jackson and Frankie were sweet in a lab-partner-nerds for science kind of way but boring for the most part. Toralei and Clawdeen is a cute ship but is can't take on Clawdeen/DQ. There are a mess of ships in this series, but click here to enjoy my new favorite contradiction.</html>


First Time

I like shipping Toralei and Jackson. It's crazy and fun and I never saw it coming. There are LOTS of crazy ships in Monster High, keeping up with who's what is a fool's game (unless you call on Cleo&Deuce who are together in all incarnations because they're perfect together).

Who cares what the canon is this week? Let's enjoy the rich silliness MH provides and make up the rest as we see fit.

FHURHUIRGHUIRFHURHUIRGHUIRHIUGHRUIGHREIUHGIUEHY839FHUEHIUEHUIFHFIUHRUIFHIWIWIWIFHUIHFIEUHFIUEFHIEURFHRIUHGIRUHGRIUHGRIUHGIRUHGIURHGIRUHGIURHGIRUHGIRUGHRIUG

HIUGHRUIGHREIUHGIUEHY839FHUEHIUEHUIFHFIUHRUIFHIWIWIWIFHUIHFIEUHFIUEFHIEURFHRIUHGIRUHGRIUHGRIUHGIRUHGIURHGIRUHGIURHGIRUHGIRUGHRIUG

Jackson Jekyll was waking in his bed slowly. He became wide-awake when he felt the weight of another person against his back.

"Morning, shug."

Through cloudy eyes Jackson saw a red blob connected to a plump purple blob. He finds his glasses and sees Operetta in a plaid shirt.

"By Darwin's beard." Jackson begins to hyperventilate as he looks around Operetta's room.

"Drink this shug, it'll put the June back in your bug."

Jackson drinks very tart coffee mixed with gasoline. "You and Holt, last night?"

Operetta gives the boy a cool-as-matter-of-fact. "Yes we did."

"Well, um, congratulations."

The purple ghoul laughs. "Congratulations to you too, shug. I hadn't had a time like that since miss Rita MacKorle gave a live concert."

"Right, I'll give Holt that message."

"You don't remember? Now I'm hurt."

"I never remember any of Holt's night."

"Sweetling we had a night last night too."

"A hubba hubba what?"

"Okay, here's the lowdown; Holt and me had our usual jam session around 10-12 and 12:20-1. Around two in the morning all the music stopped and you came out. You were all cattywumpuss until you saw my Lewis Moreaux Gottcha album. We talked about the days you use to listen to music."

Operetta strokes the blonde highlight in his hair. "I thought I was the only nine year old in the world who loved pianos like that."

Jackson blushes. "Oh sweet science, it's all coming back to me now. i thought that was a dream."

"That's sweet of you."

The normie's mouth makes an O shape. "So I left bite marks on your?"

Operetta slaps her left buttocks for emphasis.

"I can't believe this, I don't even know your last name." The bespectacled boy blushes.

"Jackson, lemme tell you something. We had a good time last night, I didn't fall for you and you don't love me now. But we did have a very good time." The redhead told him

He was close enough to see under her facemask; the scars made lovely swirls and lyrical patterns."I think I was happy at some time around three in the morning."

"I was too." Operetta kisses his nose.

"Can we keep this a secret? I mean, I am honored my first time was with such a beautiful ghoul."

Operetta smirks.

"I really, really am. I just don't want to spread rumors and hear people talking about it and-"

"I gotcha, baby boy. It's our little secret."

FHURHUIRGHUIRHIUGHRUIGHREIUHGIUEHY839FHUEHIUEHUIFHFIUHRUIFHIWIWIWIFHUIHFIEUHFIUEFHIEURFHRIUHGIRUHGRIUHGRIUHGIRUHGIURHGIRUHGIURHGIRUHGIRUGHRIUG

The sun came in too early that afternoon. Toralei's claws reached the top of the head board and at the bed's end. After the stretch she curled against the warm mane of werewolf.

Clawdeen yawned. "This is the laziest Saturday I've ever had."

"Your welcome." Toralei said as she purred against Clawdeen's chocolate sweet fur.

"How do we do this? You're mean, distant and only come when I say I'll pay for a meal. I know better and yet…"

Clawdeen has her arm around the werecat's small waist. Her swishing tail whimsically floats above her gold-painted claws.

"You can't help but chase tail." Toralei's snuggles into Clawdeen's bosom. "But at least you have good taste."

"Is that all this is?" Clawdeen became serious. "Do you really like me?"

"Well, do you really like me?"

"Don't be a were-kitten."

"Fine. I like how you keep your hair; I like the goofy grin you have when you see me. I really like your energy and I like how even after a beating you're up to take more and still be cool about it. I guess I like you…a little."

The words rested the growling in Clawdeen's curly mind. "Thank you for that."

"So, whatyda think of me?" Toralei asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"You keep the bed warm." The ghoul said tartly.

Toralei hisses and pushes away the from the mutt. Clawdeen whimpers then puts a wet nose on the werecat's shoulder.

"Oh, sweetie, I was kidding!"

The tabby found that unlikely. "You'd like me more if I as three feet shorter and a lot more stupid and pink."

"Don't go there." Clawdeen didn't growl but her tone became full-moon serious.

"I wish I could de-bark you."

"Lei-Lei I do like you for lost of reasons."

"Yeah, I got that earlier." Toralei swishes her tail in Claween's nose.

"I mean more than that. I like your cynicism, your grumpy face, I like how you like to laugh. I especially like how you take a lot of work and how it's all worth it when you put the barricades down."

Clawdeen's bright amber eyes look into Toralei's sea-green eyes; they're cold but restless and beautiful. The werewolf gives the ghoul a dopey grin. Toralei stretches for a kiss; there is a lot of tongue and Toralei is grateful that her prickly tongue can take a break from romantic work.

"I like your sloppy kisses." Toralei says as she wipes excess spit from the corner of her mouth.

FHURHUIRGHUIRHIUGHRUIGHREIUHGIUEHY839FHUEHIUEHUIFHFIUHRUIFHIWIWIWIFHUIHFIEUHFIUEFHIEURFHRIUHGIRUHGRIUHGRIUHGIRUHGIURHGIRUHGIURHGIRUHGIRUGHRIUG

It's a steamy, sticky morning with a thick smell of fatty foods and fun times. When Holt Hyde wants adventure, he finds or invents adventure. The brave fools that travel with him sign release forms and give their parents the numbers of every local phone in their area. If they're already dead they have little to worry about other than lots of trouble.

Jackson Jekyll always woke up with the burden of his alter ego's mistakes. The hotel room Jackson woke up in was mysterious and the least of his concerns.

Wearing nothing but his yellow socks and a smile, Jackson sat in the hotel bed as the sun rolled in. An orange-furred hand hit his chest with a feather's touch; his lack of response lead to a scratch from four sharp claws.

"Ouch!" He flinched away. "That stings! They're so thin so why do they sting like that?"

Toralei yawned and stretched. "It's the little ones you gotta watch out for. You'd think you'd be use to them by now."

Without his glasses Jackson could see the longest scratches, not the whole of the scratches on his body. He could feel each one on his back.

"Yeah, you'd think."

"Pookie, make me a tuna sandwich." Toralei asked.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I would have if you hadn't asked like that. Now I just feel cheap about doing it."

"Come on, you're the gentlemen who's making this pretty kitty a lady." Toralei teases as she purrs against his cheek.

There was bitterness in that sarcasm and Jackson didn't like it. "Don't do that."

"What? Am I wrong?" The werecat asked, her smile showed her pointed teeth.

"Yes. I'm here cause I want to be with you. The sadistic cat that thinks having a nerdy boyfriend with personality displacement is fun."

The tabby makes an unhuman growl of annoyance. "Now who's doing what?"

"Toralei, we're here, wherever that is, and I'm happy. I think we're in a part of the country that has a climate problem with mosquitos and hot food. Police could come in at any minute because you or Holt stole that float decoration." Jackson squints at the colors blending in front of him. "And it doesn't bother me because I feel like I was just struck by lightning."

Toralei would've said something snarky but she became distracted. Her distraction was the normie kissing her paw, the same one that caused the scratches.

She was embarrassed of her blush and tried to find something else to belittle. The Neko notices a seven-foot tall/three-feet wide plastic crowned goblin face blocking the hotel television and minibar.

"That thing is epically gross to look at." Toralei scoffed.

"And you are stunning." Jackson said as he grabbed hold of the kitty-cat. She tried to wiggle out but was stopped by Jackson pulling her back. He took her little punches and she took place next to his tanlined chest.

Toralei's revenge on the normie was a lick on his nose. He allowed a few licks on his lips before kissing her. The werecat was growing to like Jackson's lanky body, sweat and wild or still and warm.

Their kiss broke, Jackson looked weakly into the shimmering green blobs he knew were her eyes.

"Can I ask you something and you promise not to be mean about it?"

"Yes and no." Toralei moved her knees to the side of the boy with the bad hair-dye-job. "Come on, Jacky."

"Am I a better kisser than Holt?"

"I wouldn't know." The rebel-without-a-cause thought it was funny how the blue of Holt's complexion was the same as Jackson's irises.

"Brilliant." The boy genius felt like the king of a monster mountain.

Wanting to poke his ego to normal, Toralei asked, "I'm a better kisser than Frankie Stein, right beefcake?"

Jackson stiffened, _in the wrong area_ the tabby thought. The boy swallowed a knot in his throat and told her, "I wouldn't know about that either."

"So we're on equal branches? No canaries missing and all the fishes are in their bowls?" Toralei asked, a claw flicking the silly highlighted part of Jackson's bang.

"I'm hungry now." Jackson smiled wickedly. "I propose we go grab a bite."

"Me-wow, you're a freak when you wanna be." Toralei laughed.

Jackson rubbed back her short red hair. "From you, pussy-cat, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."


End file.
